warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pilfering Swarm/@comment-63.131.200.134-20150806183738/@comment-67.82.72.237-20151029032829
Why r there so many things wrong with this comment chain. I do not really understand why people only value hydroid for pilfering swarm because as other people said it adds a heal to his kit which is incredibly useful. U can pair it with rage for a healing with no restrictions and it could be a lifesaver against procs. It can also allow you to subsitute lifestrike for an elemental mod, increasing the melee dps by a substantial amount or u don't even need to carry a melee weapon around if you only use melee for the heal. Also, I do not understand y anyone would believe pilfering swarm is better that curative undertow because getting extra loot drop chance will not help u defeat late game enemies. Personally, I do not agree with the change, but the augment is still useable and I don't mind it that much. Also, to one of the guys above tellurium and oxium are reeally easy to get, anyone who has actually played archwing and leveled several weapons would know and oxium basically rains from the sky in one of the corpus interceptions. Then you go on to say how skill and frost can always prevent your health from getting damaged. This seems to contradict itself because u say u have skill, but u need a frost to carry ur ass. Like one of the people above said, at high level missions you will take dmg to ur health through either bullets, procs, or aura dmg. Ur statements only shows little you know about the game. I also find it plain stupid to try and use Darthmufin's administrator position as some sort of reason not to believe him. He just helps out on the wiki, which means he is loyal to the game not DE. To the guy who complains about people calling the game free, the game is free, it is a fact. The way you think your time counts as money and because of this makes the game not free is pretty flawed. With that logic I could say walking is not free because it takes time or a gift from a friend is not free because it takes time to recieve, open, and use the gift. With ur way of thinking nothing can be free because every action takes some time to complete. Ur statement shows how arrogant u are thinking, as u believe ur time is so important. U talk about putting money into the game, but u can easily go far in this game without paying a cent. If anything u choose when the game is free or not as u choose when u feel like buying plat with real money. It is our choice to make the game free, so u can't blame DE. Also, the arguments that say hydroid can't match vauban in cc or beat trinity in healing are correct, but this does not mean that vauban and trinity are better than hydroid. Hydroid makes up for his worse healing than trin with a lot of cc and mobility. Hydroid has a heal, dash, and semi immunity to make up for his worse cc than vauban. You can't just look and judge things based on wether they are the best at one thing, as hydroid has a unique combo of strong cc, mobility, and a heal which no other frame provides. People have to look at the bigger picture of a frame's worth overall rather than can this frame beat what x frame is best at.